


We make baby?

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Scratching, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive befriends a werewolf on the night of a full moon.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	We make baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot lol

The outside air felt so crisp in the middle of the forest. Clive usually came out here to smoke, but sometimes just being outside at night was enough to make him feel refreshed on it's own. He'd like to quit, taking in a deep breath … he let it out, feeling a little better. Taking walks helped him think, and he had a lot to think about … 

He wished he wouldn't have worn his good clothes though, he'd tripped and fallen earlier, leaving a huge rip in his jacket. Casual suits were nice until something happened to them and you had to go buy a new, stupidly expensive one just to make the world think you don't sit at home glaring at a wall all day. 

He sighed, coming up on a clearing in the trees. They left a gap in the sky for him to look up at … It was a full moon tonight. He stared at it, feeling the wind brush past him, almost as if it were putting hands on his shoulders, staring up at the sight with him. He took a second to clear his mind, listening to the sound of something rustling around in the bushes behind him. It was probably just a bunny or something, at worst it was a snake, but Clive wasn't really afraid of snakes so it didn't bother him either way … 

He looked down at the ground, he felt better now, but he was getting a little bored. He should probably go back home before someone sees him out here, it won't be a pretty sight if they do …

He tensed, hearing that rustling sound again. A stick audibly snapped in half, and the source of the noise seemed to be getting closer … He wasn't really worried about it, at most it was some random kid playing out in the middle of the night. He turned around, seeing a glowing pair of silver eyes looking at him from afar … oh-

_ What the hell is that?! _

He took a step back, and it seemed to get closer. The eyes were low to the ground as it slowly moved, could it be some kind of wild animal? Maybe it was a stray dog … but- the eyes were pretty big for a dog.

"... U-uh" Clive looked around for something to throw, before remembering that most creatures are more afraid of you than you are of them. He was still, watching the thing as it came out of hiding. It's body was illuminated by the moonlight, and the fireflies that buzzed around them. Clive could see clearly now, that it wasn't a dog … at least not a normal one. 

By the way it looked, it was some human dog hybrid. It had a more than usual amount of nipples on its chest, standing upright but short in stature. Its feet looked bruised, and it held its hands together at its chest, slowly shuffling it's way towards Clive. 

He could only guess it was a baby, it was so incredibly tiny, little footprints being left in the ground as it held its ears down. Clive stared, seeing it's … middle area. Even though there was a slit there, he couldn't help but think to himself, " _ i'm pretty sure this is a boy _ " 

He didn't know what tipped him off, maybe it was the way he walked, but Clive just felt there was something … male about him? 

He was carrying a piece of fabric in his mouth as he got closer, stopping at Clive's leg, pulling on his pants. " … um- h-hey-" Clive said, the boy looked up at him, standing up on his toes, sticking his chin out. "Oh … thank you?" Clive said, taking his shirt from the mouth of the little brown haired creature. It pulled, and Clive paused … he tugged at it, and the boy continued playfully pulling back at it, making a little growling sound as he did. "H-hey- come now, give it back-" Clive said. The boy just tugged harder, his tail swishing through the air as he pulled on the fabric. 

Clive huffed, playing a game of tug-of-war with him, trying to yank the cloth from his mouth. Nothing he did seemed to work, the boy held on tight, even as Clive lifted him up into the air, holding onto nothing but the cloth, the boy held onto it with his teeth ... "fine then- keep it" Clive said, putting him down. The boy pulled on his leg again, eagerly jumping up and down with the cloth still in his mouth. " … oh- you just wanna play, don't you?" Clive sighed, smiling a little at how cute it was. He sat down on the ground, "do you have a name?" He asked. 

The boy stared at him …

"... Well- hm- I'll call you Luke, is that good?" 

Luke nodded, "Luke!" He said, dropping the cloth on Clive's leg. Clive reached up, petting his ears, "Yea- Luke-" he said. Luke's hair was soft to the touch, and his ears were … squishy. Luke went still as he rubbed him, wrapping his arms around Clive's leg. He whimpered as Clive started to scratch him, leaning into the touch as he sat down. 

"Aw- you're so cute … but where did you come from?" Clive asked. He didn't get a response, Luke was too busy rolling his hips into Clive's shoe, grinding across his shoestrings as he held onto his leg, pulling at his pants with his teeth. Clive just watched him, not understanding what he was doing at first … but then, Luke moaned out a little "awwuuuuuu" and it all clicked. 

Clive went red, "ah- you shouldn't do that-" he said, reaching out. Luke pulled away from him, and laid back on the ground, holding his legs up as if he expected something to be put between them. 

"N-no Luke- I'm not- oh gosh" Clive sighed, gently rubbing his stomach. Luke went still … he watched Clive's hand, tail thumping against the grass as he quietly pawed at it. "You shouldn't open your legs like that in front of people- are you in heat or something?" Clive asked. Luke answered by pushing Clive's hand further down, "uuu" he mumbled, closing his legs around Clive's fingers. 

Clive just watched him …  _ well if he's in heat then i should definitely do something about it. He's probably in so much pain, and he's dripping all over my hand! Yes, it would be cruel to leave him like this, after all, we should protect endangered animals right? Right. In fact, I should be breeding with him right now, if we reproduce then his species wont die off and that'll be a good thing! Yes, having sex with him would be the morally correct thing to do right now.  _

Luke mewled, kicking his legs around. "O-oh- i'm sorry-" Clive said, gently rubbing his fingers against him. Luke arched a little, legs shaking as Clive … barely even touched him. Clive wondered if he'd ever been touched before, by the way he laid down so quickly, You'd think someone had been coming out here to teach him that. "Oo- ooh- hhaaaaaaaa!" Luke whined, making a high pitched sound as he suddenly went stiff. "... Are you- cumming?" 

"Aaa! Hhha" Luke breathed, laying flat on the ground. "Wuu" he pawed at Clive's hand, and Clive … hesitantly pressed his finger up towards his cavern. "... Is- this- okay?" He said, fully leaning over Luke as he let his finger slip in. Luke frantically nodded, bagging a little as he happily wagged his tail. Clive reached up, feeling his nipples with the palm of his hand. They were so tiny … but they were stiff, and soft. He squeezed one between his fingers, and Luke clenched tight around the one inside of him. Clive moved it around, pushing it in until he had no more finger left. Luke's body- was so warm on the inside, and his heart was beating extremely fast. 

_ This is so wrong .. _

Clive bit his lip, straining in his pants as he throbbed at the sensation of Luke's inner walls twitching around him. He slowly pumped his finger, in and out, being careful to be gentle. All the while he kept his other hand on Luke's chest, rubbing his stomach. "You're so cute … ah- My name is Clive- by the way" Clive said. Luke looked up, "Cwife?" He asked. 

_ Oh god _

"Y-yeah - Clive," said the now sweaty man as he slowly attempted to add a second finger. "I name Cwife?" Luke asked. It was … almost a sentence. "no no, I'm Clive- You're Luke" Clive said, and Luke stretched his legs out, drool running down his chin as he nodded. "Cwifee" he moaned, "feew good- Cwife-" He whined, tearing up as Clive spread his fingers out. "You feel good?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, trying to breathe as he writhed just from the touch. His legs spastically moved around, occasionally kicking upwards, wrapping around Clive's arm, being used to lift his body from the ground as he bucked his hips up into the air. Clive just watched him, completely bewildered at his movements. "Cwifeee-" Luke shakily cried, tears running down his cheeks as he came again, tensing his whole body as Clive continued thrusting his fingers. Luke howled, scratching at the grass as he spread his legs open, head turning from side to side. Clive just grinned at the reaction, before he felt his body pulse with need, and his stomach began to ache…

"Good boy Luke" 

"Aaaaa" Luke whined. "Uuu - wuuuuuu" he said, voice going from high to low. Clive didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he took it as Luke's way of saying he feels good. Clive reached down, and Luke perked up at the sound of his zipper opening. He got excited, lifting his legs up and down, banging his feet on the ground as he smiled, panting like a happy little puppy. His tail swished through the leaves on the ground as he watched Clive pull his pants down, hissing at the feeling of the night air blowing across his tip. Luke barked, and Clive nodded, "I hear you- I hear you-" He said, pulling Luke's hips towards him. "We make baby?" He suddenly said. 

"... KHH-" Clive choked out, looking down at Luke's happy face. He looked so excited grinning up at Clive as he breathed. Face completely red. Clive felt himself throb as he nodded, "mmhmm!" He said, "a bunch of them-" he said, before pushing himself inside of Luke. Luke gasped, reaching up, clawing red marks down Clive's arms as he yelled out. "Shhh- it's alright- relax ..

" He sighed, shuddering as Luke loosened up, and he was quickly able to slip inside, their skin hitting together with a soft "pap" as he pushed past what felt like a second, much tighter hole. 

Luke cried out in bloody murder when he did it, legs suspended in the air as he breathed, body trembling violently at the sensation. Clive hadn't ever felt something this good, the organ contracting around his tip, seemingly sucking on it as he stayed completely still inside of Luke, who was bawling his eyes out. He stopped when Clive reached down, rubbing his stomach, "it's okay …" Clive said, not sure where in Luke's body he was. Luke nodded, "Cwife- big- big!" He whined, and Clive bit his lip. "Yeah- sorry" He said, absolutely not sorry at all as he slowly slid out. The sensation seemed to wreck them both, Clive's arms were shaking as he held onto Luke's legs, 

"Uu- aawwuuuu" Luke gave little, tiny howls while Clive thrusted, ears being filled with the wet squishy sound they produced between their legs. Luke dripped liquid down onto the ground, his sharp teeth digging into his lip as he ripped up the grass, pulling up weeds with his hands. Clive just watched him, body starting to overheat in his clothes. 

He stopped for a second, and pulled his Jacket off, handing it to Luke, who immediately grabbed it, hugging on tight to it. Luke gnawed at the fabric, calming down a little, releasing the tension from his legs as he laid there, feeling Clive slowly rock his hips back and forth inside of him. 

"Wow- you, nhh-" Clive sighed, "Lukee" He moaned, throbbing harder and harder with each movement. He was starting to get frustrated with how good he was feeling, he wanted to cum already- he felt physical pain mixed with all of this sweet euphoria, and it was starting to drive him crazy. He reached down, speeding up as he prodded at the little doorbell with his finger. He pressed it, each time Luke would tense his legs, and make a little noise. He'd arch his back, before he suddenly began squirming. He kicked his legs free from Clive's grip, and Clive let him go. "Are you alright?" Clive asked, still inside of Luke as Luke laid on his side, leg lifted up in the air. "Uuwaaa" he said, "aah a!" He laid on his chest, looking back at Clive as he lifted his hips. 

"... Y-you want it from behind?" Clive asked, and Luke just gave him a confused stare. Clive figured … maybe he just wanted to change his position. He'd put the jacket underneath him, and was clawing at it, moving his hips back onto Clive. Clive sighed at the sensation, not caring what this was supposed to mean as he pulled Luke's hips back. 

He went, much deeper somehow. Luke buried his face into the ground, moaning as Clive quickly started to lose his self control. He wanted to hear Luke scream, and curl, and cry his name out. He wanted to feel him cum just from his dick alone. He hissed at the stinging in his arms from where he'd been scratched, it only made him feel even better. He groaned, and Luke looked back at him, letting out a growl, seemingly mimicking him. Clive chuckled, Luke's tail swaying out in front of him. He gripped his little hips, feeling the appendage hitting against his chest before he shoved himself forward, piercing through the second little opening inside of Luke. Luke was choking back sounds, a puddle of drool forming on the ground as he cried, chanting Clive's name. 

"Cwifeee! Aah-! Nnnwuuuuuu!!" He clenched his eyes shut, and Clive grabbed him by his tail, pulling him all the way down as he gave short, quick little thrusts, "fuck- fuck-!" He groaned, and Luke reached out in front of him as they both came, stretching his arms out as he arched his back, tail twitching in Clive's hand. Clive was starting to drool a little too, head tilted back as he filled Luke to the brim. He slowly started to grind his hips, riding out the sensation, feeling the liquid flow from his body. He'd never had sex like this in his life, it was a little … Too good honestly. "Ough-" he slouched over Luke, letting his tail go. As soon as he did, it began swishing past his face, patting him across the cheeks as Luke laid still on the ground… 

" … I have to go-" Clive said, an intense guilty feeling overcoming him as he pulled out of Luke. "Cwife stay?" Luke asked, looking up at him. 

"I … I can't- I gotta go-"

"Cwife stay? Stay!" 

"Luke…"

Luke cried, "Cwifeeee stayyy" he said, too weak to get up. 

"I'll come back- I promise"

"You … come back?" Luke sniffled, up at him. Clive nodded, "I'll come back- I will-"

"... Uuu" Luke mumbled, curling up on the jacket. "... B-bye" Clive said, fixing his clothes as he got up. He wanted to come back, he really did … but- there might not be anything to come back to when he was done. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive walked through the wreckage, having found a way off of the prison bus. Nobody would come looking for him here, and surely there were things he could survive off of. He stepped over rubble, his orange jumpsuit vibrantly shining in the sunlight as he moved. It'd been six months since he'd been out, and … he had someone he needed to see. 

The forested area had been cut down, and paved over, making way for a new neighborhood. All the houses had been abandoned, they were halfway built anyways, but still, he desperately searched the area, trying not to scream out his name as he looked. The police hadn't caught up with him yet, and he was in hand cuffs, so his mobility would be limited. 

He looked around at the small neighborhood of unfinished housing, peering through windows as he gave up, and started yelling, "Luke!!" He said … but there was nothing. 

"Luke …" he stopped, and sat down, standing in the middle of the street … he'd come back, but for what? He couldn't find him, and he had such limited time. 

He looked around, and found a house that was finished enough to house him so he could rest. 

  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


Clive stared down at the fire he'd made, unsure of what to do now. He'd been living off of left over food from the wreckage, having cut the chains from his handcuffs off. He wore his jumpsuit around his waist, completely shirtless, having gotten used to the cold of the night by now. His body was full of scratches, and bug bites. He wanted to leave, but he spent every day searching for Luke. He wanted to give up, and go find somewhere else to be … but he just, couldn't. 

So he sat there, leaning up against the still intact wall …

No, he got up, and picked up one of the buckets of rainwater he'd collected. He was gonna find where Luke was, it was entirely possible for him to still be in these woods. He poured a little water on the fire, and set the bucket down, making his way towards the treeline in the distance. 

By the time he actually got close enough, the moon was high in the sky, beaming down on him with all its bright glory. Clive wondered if it being a full moon had anything to do with why he couldn't find Luke, and maybe he'd have better luck now. 

He stepped past the trees, going wherever his gut told him to go. He let his intuition lead him deep into the forest, across trees and small streams of water. He called out Luke's name every once in a while, getting louder and louder, to no avail. He eventually stopped, leaning against a tree. 

"Luke …"

"Luke!" 

Clive jolted, and turned around … he slumped over. "God- now I'm hearing shit?" He rubbed his face, "Fucking hate being alive-" he said. He hated being a hobo even more, having not bathed in days. It really fucked him up mentally, and he was always itchy. He was hungry, uncomfortable, greasy. 

"Uuuu"

Clive looked up, seeing a pair of Silver eyes watching him from a distance … "Luke?" He asked, getting a blink in response … 

"It's … Clive-" 

"Uuu - Cwife?"

"Luke?" Clive teared up as the little monster boy came running out. He stopped in front of Clive, and kicked his leg out, tabbing it against Clive's crotch. 

"Uh-"

Luke gasped, "... uu - Big! Cwife! Cwiifeeee!" Luke jumped onto him, and Clive stared out into space … is that really how he recognized him? He sighed, wrapping his arms around Luke, who was crying, whimpering as he nuzzled against him. Clive leaned up against the tree, "I can't believe you're still here Luke-" 

"Cwiffee"

Clive sighed, finally feeling at peace … he wiped his eyes, "did you have any babies?" He asked, and Luke shook his head. He cried into Clice's neck, whining loudly as Clive rubbed his back, "It's okay- we can try again until we get it right-" He said. Luke made a little happy sound, it felt like a giggle as he stood there, happily reunited with the other. 

"Cwife stay?"

"Yeah- I stay this time" 

Luke leaned up, nibbling on his cheek, "Cwife! Cwife stayy!" He happily said, wagging his tail so hard that his body started to sway along with it. Clive just sighed, "you could really use some clothes" he said, feeling Luke's nipples poking his chest. Luke seemed to be rubbing up against him, "We try now? Try now?" Luke asked, pawing at Clive's chest …

Clive just blushed, and nodded, Kissing Luke for the first time.

All his problems seemed to disappear … and he felt at peace. 


End file.
